Let's Not Get Caught
by Nara Katie
Summary: Yaoi! Sasuke had no friends by the time he was in his last year of high school, when he decides to make friends with a certain blond and he finds life is harder than he thought. NarxSas InoxShika LeexSak
1. Don't let your Guard down, Somethin's Up

**My first Naruto fanfiction! Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or any other characters!  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi. If you are offened, don't read the fanfiction!!  
**

**_Chapter 1 "Don't let your Guard down, Somethin's Up." (Rewritten)_  
**

* * *

It was the time of year for the second term of the school to start, a certain raven haired male was attending one of the highest rated academy's in Japan had awoken to a loud buzzing sound. Sasuke grew annoyed rather quickly and slapped the clock, which sent it hurdling towards the floor.

"Shikamaru!" He barked. "Wake up! Don't keep letting the alarm go off if you're not getting up!" Sasuke snapped and removed himself from his small twin size bed and got dressed into the mandatory school uniform, a simple black coat with a white button up shirt hidden under and a pair of back pants with dress shoes.

"Hurry or you'll miss breakfast again." Not giving Shikamaru a chance to respond, he was out the door and vanished down the hall. Once in the large chattering Cafeteria, Sasuke noticed a few people he normally 'talked' with. Taking a seat a few chairs away and picked at his food. On the other hand, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba were being rather loud and an annoyance to the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced towards Kiba and spoke. "Hey, dog boy too bad you can't have that small mutt at school huh?"

Kiba slammed his tray down, turning to leave he flipped Sasuke off. Muttering something about a stupid Uchiha before heading off to class. This only made Sasuke grin, turning his attention towards Naruto only to hear the blond say. "What's your problem with Kiba, Sasuke? That wasn't nice!" His voice squeaked, as it grew louder.

"Well... I had to get him away somehow didn't I?" Standing he leaned against Naruto's table. "Since I wanted to talk with you before class."

Naruto had a confused look across his face. "Why do you want to talk to me? Sasuke-teme?"

Paying no attention to Naruto's rudeness Sasuke simply said sitting down by Naruto where Kiba was moments before, "Just because I want to. You have a problem with it dobe?"

Naruto picked at his food as the Uchiha sat next to him, "But you hate me," he paused, "don't you?"

Sasuke swallowed what he was eating before saying, "You're not as annoying as you use to be… You've matured quite a bit." Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's- I guess you could say- kind words. "I'd rather hang around you then anyone else… Everyone else seems to get on my nerves."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Me? You always said I was the one who pissed you off the most! Why would things change now?" He tilted his head in confusion and set his chopsticks down.

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess I grew use to it." He smirked, "At first you really annoyed me… But now I think it's kind of, cute." He stood and hurried off to first period.

Walking to his first period class PE, Naruto was puzzled. Why was Sasuke being so nice to him now? He was still highly annoying and loud, but the way Sasuke put it made it sound like he was really mature now… Which he wasn't even close, was he? He sighed as he neared the locker room.

Groaning Naruto pushed the locker room door open. Changing out of his uniform and into his PE clothes he looked around, Sasuke was already changed no doubt. He was always one of the first boys out of the locker room, and Naruto was always last.

Walking into the gym, Naruto glanced up to see a certain boy staring at him. Lining up for roll, Naruto couldn't help but stare back… Sasuke was really acting funny today. He blushed when Sasuke wouldn't stop staring. He looked away, and looked back, finally Sasuke stopped staring!

Sasuke just could keep his eyes of the blond, he didn't know why. He never really liked Naruto. Who was he kidding? He was just jealous that Naruto had a lot of friends, and Sasuke had none. When Naruto stopped staring back Sasuke decided he do the same thing.

It was Sasuke's fault because he believed that friends made your life difficult. That was true but you're missing out on a whole bunch and Sasuke didn't seem to care until now. He needed friends, but he didn't want them.

Sasuke and Naruto were chosen to lead the warm ups. This was Naruto least favorite part of PE especially when he was chosen. Smiling at the blond Sasuke stood in front of the class with the three other boys. Naruto felt uncomfortable with Sasuke next to him as they did their warm ups. He shrugged it off though and continued to the boring warm ups.

After the warm ups they were told to run a lap and then head out to the soccer field. Naruto groaned, cross that earlier statement; running was his least favorite part.

Sasuke smiled and finished his lap before everyone else, as soon as everyone was done the students were split into teams. Naruto and Sasuke just happened to be on the same team.

Naruto was put on defense, and Sasuke was on offense. Their team was winning by a long shot… Sasuke's team usually won, unless Sasuke wasn't being a ball hog. He usually was, and everyone got upset when he didn't let anyone else play.

The other team finally swiped the ball; a boy kicked it towards the goal. Sasuke noticed Naruto who was playing as a defender off guard. He ran in front of the blond and kicked the ball falling backwards and on top of Naruto.

Naruto blinked and coughed. He struggled a little and said, "You're crushing me!"

Sasuke got up quickly and turned around extending an arm. "Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to fall on you, but you should pay more attention to the game."

Naruto stared at the boy still sitting in the mud, was Sasuke really being this nice to him? To think, Sasuke, of all people! Naruto took the Uchiha's hand, surprisingly Sasuke's hand wasn't as cold as Naruto would have imagined… Had anyone else ever touched his hand? Naruto couldn't think of a time when someone had. He felt special for some odd reason.

Sasuke pulled the boy up, staring into his blue eyes the male said again, "Pay more attention."

Naruto nodded, snapping out of his slight daze, "Of course Sasuke-kun! Sorry, I guess I-"

"Shut up, and play the stupid game, dobe!" The Uchiha snapped back at the blonde before he ran back out to play. Well Sasuke was acting more like Sasuke now… That was good, right? Naruto brushed himself off and sighed.

* * *

_Please review. Tell me what you think! _

_Arigato!_

_The Spifftastic Ino  
_


	2. Sasuke's first Friend

**Disclaimers: ... I don't own them... **

**Warnings: Yaoi**

** Chapter 2 _"Sasuke's first Friend"_  
**

* * *

"Shut up, and play the stupid game, dobe!" The Uchiha snapped back at the blonde before he ran back out to play. Well Sasuke was acting more like Sasuke now… That was good, right? Naruto brushed himself off and sighed.

The next few classes Sasuke and Naruto didn't share, but when science came around they both knew they'd see each other. Sasuke walked through the halls and found his thoughts on Naruto again. Why was he popping in his brain? He knew he was jealous, but he was more jealous of the people who were his friends because they were Naruto's friends.

Sasuke arrived at his class before anyone else. Sitting in the very back Sasuke set his stuff down and put his chin over the top of his hands. Blankly staring at nothing, the raven hair boy wouldn't have noticed the blonde if he hadn't been so loud. He was chattering to Kiba, and Sasuke realized he was staring at him. Naruto kept glancing to the back of the class where Sasuke sat, and Sasuke looked away.

As soon as the bell rang Naruto shut up and scurried to his seat. The teacher explained a few things about the lab they were doing before calling out the partners. Naruto frowned as Kiba was partnered off with Shino. The teacher came upon one of the last pairs, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood after the last pair was called and headed for the tables in the back of the room. Sitting at a smaller table he waited for Naruto. Naruto had just realized his partner was Sasuke, and since Sasuke was already sitting alone at the rather small table he decided to get the things needed for their lab. He was careful not to spill anything as he made his way back to the table.

Setting the supplies down Naruto smiled brightly, "We're running into each other a lot lately, huh?" He was trying to be nice, since Sasuke wasn't being mean, and things were going good!

"We are, aren't we?" Sasuke said looking around, no one else had sat at the table. Probably because Naruto would mess up their projects or they thought Sasuke was too rude, or the table was too small for another group, or some odd reason like that… Sasuke started right away with the project, but Naruto was really lost.

Naruto asked, "What is that suppose to mean? It makes no sense at all!" He was frustrated with their science lab and it had only been ten seconds.

Sasuke said softly, "Just copy my answers, they're right, and we're partners… We're suppose to help each other… And I really don't feel the need to explain this." He handed Naruto the paper, he had finished writing the answers down before Naruto had even got to the table. Naruto on the other hand was still stuck on writing his name down.

Naruto read through Sasuke's answers, he kept asking questions Sasuke refused to answer. "I told you I don't feel the need to explain." Sasuke said trying not to get too angry with him. He yawned a little and sat back… They didn't really need the supplies, because Sasuke had already known the answers.

"But I-" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Why do you have so many friends Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked quietly. He wanted to ask that question so many times, but he never had until then. Naruto didn't make friends until high school, but he still had friends! Sasuke on the other hand, never had a friend.

"What? Well probably because, I uh, I don't know actually… I don't have that many friends…" Naruto said blinking. "Why? You're the one who could make a lot more friends then I could.

He sighed, "Not really, you could make a lot more than me, and you already have." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Naruto blinked some more and then continued to write down the answers, "You're kind of anti-social… Maybe you should try talking with someone? I mean it's not that hard."

"What do you think I'm doing Naruto-kun?" Sasuke said with a faint smile, "Do you think, we can be friends?"

"Your friend?" Naruto looked up, seeing the small smile made Naruto smile and he said happily, "You want me to be your friend?" He was glad that Sasuke wanted to be his friend! He agreed, "Of course I'll be your friend!"

"Really? I mean you have so many friends, it won't be any trouble?" Sasuke asked surprised... The blonde would actually be his friend? And he thought he was the one hated.

"No trouble at all! I'm glad you want to be friends! We can hang out today after classes get out! It'll be fun… Unless you're doing something…" Naruto said, quieting down when he said the last sentence. It wasn't the place to get all excited.

"No, I'd like to do that. We could go to my room?" Sasuke suggested taking the paper back as Naruto finished coping. "Or your room... Which ever."

Naruto nodded, "How about my room? Kiba will be studying in the library after classes today, so I have no one to hang out with!" He was kind of glad now that Kiba wasn't going to be there… Kiba and Sasuke never got along, ever.

"Okay…" Sasuke said with a slight smile that faded rather quickly. He started to clean up the lab just a few minutes before the bell was suppose to ring.

When all the classes ended Sasuke had taken his stuff back to his own room before going to Naruto's room. He walked down the hall with the slip of paper Naruto had given him. It had his room number written on it in Naruto's sloppy handwriting. Sasuke had already memorized the dorm number.

Knocking on the door Sasuke waited patiently for the blonde to answer, and he couldn't believe he was actually friends with Naruto… But he could help but think he liked the other boy more than that…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! Say at least one word please? 

_Arigato!_

_The Spifftastic Ino  
_


	3. That's What Friends Are For

**Thanks for the reviews! They are loved, and they keep me writting! It does make me sad that I only have 4 reviews, and 7 alerts! I'll write the next chapter, but I'll post it only when I have at least 10 reviews... You can do it! I know you can, you just press that little button and write what you thought. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own them damn it!!**

** Chapter 3_ "__That's What Friends are For"_**

* * *

Knocking on the door Sasuke waited patiently for the blonde to answer, and he couldn't believe he was actually friends with Naruto… But he could help but think he liked the other boy more than that…

Naruto quickly jumped up and answered the door and Sasuke had gotten there faster than Naruto expected. Letting the raven-haired boy in Naruto said, "Wow, you must've been eager to get here! Classes ended just 5 minutes ago!" He was okay with it though, he liked the fact he wasn't left alone for too long.

"No. I just had nothing else to do." Sasuke quietly replied. He never had anything to do but study, and he studied all the time and did nothing else. That's probably why he had the best grades in the whole school.

"Oh. Well what do you want to do? Talk?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed, he patted the spot next to him. "Unless you want to go outside or something, we can leave, I don't mind."

Sasuke sat next to him and shrugged, "Sure, there's nothing else to do… Uh, you know, I could help you with your grades… You always seem to be clueless. It wouldn't be that hard to tutor you." He knew it was probably really hard to tutor him, and how Naruto got into the highest academy for boys in the first place, he didn't know.

"Really?" Naruto asked happily, "That'd be great, I mean my grades never seem to get better no matter how hard a try, and you have really good grades, right?" That was just like Naruto, totally clueless to how well Sasuke was actually doing. Anyone there would have died to get tutored by him!

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "Well that sounds like you'd like the help… And that's what friends are for, right?" Sasuke's smile faded as he turned to a different topic, "Would you mind if I sat by you in the cafeteria at dinner?"

"No… Not at all… Just one thing!" Naruto said quickly, remembering the earlier event with Kiba, "You have to be nice to my friends, it won't be just you and me at the table!"

Sasuke wasn't expecting that, but he agreed. "Okay, I'll try to be nice." Great, now everyone was going to see this kind side of his. He had one, but he'd rather hide it. He had exposed it to Naruto, but he didn't want to with Kiba.

"Thanks!" Naruto said cheerfully, "This makes me really happy, I thought you always hated me… You were always so mean to me… I don't get it."

"I'm sorry that I was so mean, I never really wanted to be mean. I just never saw the point of friends, until now." Sasuke said, it was half the truth, but what Naruto didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Sasuke knew how he really felt deep down.

"So tell me Sasuke-kun, what is the point of friends?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in a teasing way. And of course, Sasuke, who could never take a joke, took the question seriously.

"I- I don't know how to explain it… But it's really nice." Sasuke blushed lightly, be he wasn't so sure what the point of friends really was.

Naruto laughed, "Well, I think it's nice to share your feelings with each other… It hurts to hold some feelings in sometimes, and when you talk about it you feel better! Friends are really helpful… I think." He laughed again and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke nodded, "I guess that would be true, but I never really talk about how I feel with anyone…" He couldn't possibly like Naruto, could he? Of course he did, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone! Not even himself!

Naruto blinked before saying, "Well you can talk to me now! We're friends, if anything's on your mind I'll listen... That's what friends do!" He nodded and hit his chest with a fist, "I'll be here for you!"

Days passed, and Sasuke came to Naruto's dorm whenever Kiba wasn't around… One weekend when Kiba went home to visit his family, Sasuke decided to come over and hang out with Naruto. He couldn't believe he actually liked Naruto, but he did his best to hide it even though he didn't want to.

Even if he did like Naruto, Naruto probably still liked that pink hair weirdo. Sasuke took a breath before asking softly as he took his place on Naruto's bed, "Do you still like Sakura-Chan?" He added in a mutter, "The annoying one."

"Sakura?" Naruto blinked, he laughed a little, "No, I gave up on her… Plus she hates me and she's totally obsessed with you! Why do you like her Sasuke-kun? She'd happily agree on a date! She'd probably be a good girlfriend for you." He hadn't even heard the 'annoying' comment.

"No, it's not her that I like… She's too annoying to hang around, and she's really clingy, unlike you… I mean you were annoying before, but now I think you're actually funny." Sasuke said trying to hint the fact he liked Naruto the best he could. He said, "Plus, I hate her, and I always have."

"Who do you like? Is it Ino?" Naruto asked with a slight smile, "Ino's really hot!" He laughed a little as Sasuke shook his head. He tilted his head and asked very curious, "Who is it then?"

"Take another guess…" Sasuke said blushing slightly again. He couldn't tell him! Not now! What would Naruto think? They had only been friends for about a month now.

"Uh, is it- Temari? If it is that'd be really weird, she's partially my sister!" Naruto was Gaara's foster brother. Gaara's family was his family for the past two or three years now. Temari was a bit bossy, but he still loved her.

"No… Do you want a big hint Naruto-kun?" Sasuke said with a smile, "They go to this school." Being an all boys' school, Naruto should catch on that it wasn't a girl he liked. He felt slightly stupid for letting him no it was boy he liked, but at the same time he really wanted Naruto to find out.

Naruto thought for a moment before it clicked, "You like someone from this school? But everyone here is a guy!" Sasuke was gay? Naruto thought about it, and realized that he himself wouldn't mind dating guys.

"Yes, I know but I don't like girls." Sasuke laughed a little, "But they all love me, too bad 'eh? I guess Sakura's going to have to find another boy to fall in love with."

Naruto blinked trying to think of people Sasuke may like, "It can't be Kiba that's for sure!" He seemed to be stumped though, "Is it Gaara or Shikamaru?"

"No… Their name starts with an 'N'." He bit his lip. That was a dead giveaway!

Naruto being as clueless as he was over thought it not really thinking that his own name started with an 'N', "You mean Neji?"

Sasuke said smirking, "No, not Neji… I'll give you another hint…" Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "They are in this very room, Naruto-kun."

"It's- it's me?" Naruto blushed. Sasuke liked him? Why? Why would Sasuke like him! It didn't make any sense!

"It's okay, you can tell me if you don't like me back, I'll understand… I'm just glad we can at least be friends." Sasuke said looking away. He tried not to blush but it was really hard.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I like you too Sasuke-kun! I just didn't expect you to like me, and for you to say it to me was even weirder…" He smiled, "I'm glad you did."

"Friends are supposed to share their feelings aren't they?" Sasuke asked smiling back at him.

Naruto nodded, "Exactly Sasuke-kun!" He was happy they could share their feelings with one another… Especially now that Naruto knew Sasuke didn't dislike him at all. He wanted to be with Sasuke, but he never really realized it until now, and he was happy he knew it.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and stood on the bed. He bounced softly, grabbing the raven hair boy's hand and pulling him up with him. Sasuke was a little bit confused but bounced with the blonde. Naruto smiled, "It's fun isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded before he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, "I've been dying to do this for weeks…" He leaned forward and kissed the innocent blond before him. Pressing his lips even and firmly against the other boy's he waited for the reaction he would get.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed him, not knowing what else he should do he just kissed Sasuke back…

* * *

Hopefully this chapter's longer than the last two, I tried to make it longer... Review! I don't care what you write, just write something. Lol. 

_Arigato!_

_The Spifftastic Ino  
_


	4. All Bark and No Bite

**Disclaimers: I do not own Shikamaru-kun... But I love him, a lot. **

**I let you guys off easy! I only have 8 reveiws. Oh well, I finally finished this chapter last night. It's a poorly written chapter and I am very sorry about that.  
**

**Chapter 4 _"All Bark and No Bite"_**

* * *

Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed him, not knowing what else he should do he just kissed Sasuke back…

Pulling Naruto down on the bed he continued to kiss the blond-haired male. Sasuke moved his legs in between the other boy's so they were now intertwined. He pushed his tongue against Naruto's lips just as he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye. Shit.

It was Kiba. Sasuke quickly pulled away from the other boy and gulped. Kiba was furious; you could tell by the way he was turning red and glaring evilly at the two. He barked at the blond, "How could you Naruto-Kun? I didn't mind that you hung out with him! But how could you be in here kissing him? I don't understand!"

"You hate him, but I don't." Naruto said quietly looking away and sitting up straight. Shoot, Kiba wasn't going to take this very well… He stammered, "I don't because I love him!"

"Get out! Both of you!" The boy snapped at the two other males on the bed. He glared at Naruto as he glanced back and shut the door.

Naruto stared at the ground and asked, "What do we do now Sasuke-kun? Kiba probably won't let me back into the room for the rest of the night… He's really mad about your comments, so he's probably pissed at me even more than before…"

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, "We can go to my room… I'm really sorry about everything… Really… And…" He blushed, "I want to say that I love you too."

Naruto nodded, "I'm happy we can be together, I just want Kiba to be okay with it…" He looked down and said, "Let's hurry, I don't want people to stare…" He had started to cry without Sasuke realizing it.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and walked him down the hallway. Blushing Sasuke realized they had ran right into Iruka, he fumbled with Naruto's hand… Letting it go softly he waved at the teacher.

Naruto laughed a little through his tears when Iruka was gone, "You know he doesn't care? He's always looking out for me, did you know I lived with him once… Being a foster child and all."

Sasuke just shrugged, "Oh well…" His footsteps grew slower as he reached a room, opening the door he found Shikamaru already back from the library.

Naruto glanced around he snapped loudly, "That's not fair!" He had stopped crying, but you could tell he had been.

"What isn't fair?" Shikamaru asked glancing up from his home work, "Why are you even here Naruto?"

"Naruto's going to stay with us tonight." Sasuke said calmly waiting for any response at all... He was about to continue when Naruto butted in by answering the question he was asked.

"Your room is bigger than mine!" Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest.

Shikamaru just shut his book, and left the room… Sasuke shrugged, "He always leaves when he doesn't want to deal with problems."

Naruto blinked as he started to glance at the ground below. He asked quietly, "Am I a… Problem?"

"No." Sasuke hugged the blond and said, "He just doesn't want to deal with a lot of stuff at once! He's not much of a people person, ya'know?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay… I guess I understand that." He pulled away from the raven-haired boy and sat on his bed as if he had been his friend forever. "Does Shikamaru like to have people to hang out with?"

"I… Don't really know… Both of us are-I-mean were kind of anti-social…" Sasuke blushed lightly, he never saw Shikamaru hang around anyone except himself. He sat by the blond and said softly, "Maybe we could be his friends… Ya'know?"

Naruto smiled as he exclaimed loudly, "Yeah! Everyone needs a friend, even if they are lazy! Don't they Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just laughed at the childish male, they were in their last year of high school and Naruto acted as if he was still a five-years-old kid… But that was something Sasuke admired, Naruto was usually always happy no matter what was wrong. "Everyone does." He agreed, "Even if it takes them almost eighteen years to realize it." He laughed a little but stopped shortly after he had started… He wasn't use to smiling and laughing so much, but it was nice in a way.

Naruto laid back on Sasuke's bed and smiled as he put his arms behind his head, "I've always been your friend… Even if it didn't seem like it, I was. I always tried to get you to play in elementary school, even though I was jealous… All the girls liked you and I didn't have any friends. Everyone liked you… I guess you could say I looked up to you…"

Sasuke blinked, "Really?" Naruto just nodded as he kicked his shoes off and turned on his stomach. Sasuke lied down next to the boy and said softly, "I wish I was happy like you are…"

"Happy…" He blinked, "I seem happy to you?" Naruto was confused, he had been sad for the longest time… Maybe he just acted happy a lot, but he always felt sad? He knew he covered up his emotions with the big goofy smile, but he wasn't really happy.

"You're always smiling, and carefree… Isn't that happy?" Sasuke asked blinking very confused. Naruto was happy, right?

"I guess so, I guess I am happy most of the time!" Naruto said with a simple smile. He kissed Sasuke, wanting to feel it again, and smiled brightly.

Sasuke sighed, "See what I mean? I can't even get close to as happy you are right now." He propped himself up on his arm as he lied on his side and gazed at the blue eyed boy.

Naruto let out a faint sigh, "I'm sorry, but I'll make sure you're happy! It might take time but I will!" He smiled widely and pecked the other male on the lips once again. Only a moment later Sasuke's roommate came back.

Shikamaru groaned sitting on his own be and took his shoes off, he gave the two a weird look as they were sharing a bed quite comfortably and it all just didn't fit the teenage males… Especially since only weeks before they were yelling at each other in the hallways.

Sasuke's face flushed as his roommate re-entered the room. Sasuke sat up and said, "Hey Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru grunted as he put his headphones over his ears and turned over on his bed. You could tell he was in no mood to talk. He just wanted to relax.

Naruto asked quietly, "Shouldn't you tell him?"

As Sasuke shrugged he said, "He'll find out sooner or later, and Shikamaru's not the kind of person who would care like Kiba did." He gave another shrug and looked at the boy who had blocked all the noise out with his music.

Naruto nodded, "I understand. Shikamaru isn't a real social person… And he knows when it's his business, or when he should be mad… I think, that is." He laughed a little, "I don't know much about Shikamaru-kun… But he's another person that I have to get to know! Right?"

Sasuke nodded, "And so do I…"

* * *

Sorry it is a really bad chapter. R&R please! 

_The Spifftastic Ino  
_


	5. Proving My Point

**Disclaimers: Shikamaru is not mine... And he probably doesn't even give a fuck. (Of course not he's a fictional character!)**

**Thanks for the very few reviews from you people who have reviewed. I love my fanfiction, personally, I just wish I'd get more reviews.**

** Chapter 5 _"Proving my point"_  
**

* * *

Sasuke nodded, "And so do I…"

A few weeks had passed. Naruto didn't stay in his dorm too often because Kiba was still angry with him, so Naruto seemed to crash with Sasuke and Shikamaru quite often. Shikamaru grew use to it but was rather annoyed, and greeted Naruto whenever he came by. Shikamaru often joked about the two, and found out quickly. He wasn't stupid.

Things went well for Naruto and Sasuke, everything spread so fast and in no time everyone at the school knew they were a couple, but outside of one of the best high schools in Japan there were still people who had yet to learn of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Christmas break crept up on the boys at the all-boys school and it was almost unbelievable that it was December once again. While almost everyone went to see their families, there were a few who were stuck spending most of their time at the school… Some of which were: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Sounded like a lot of fun.

On the first day of break everyone was saying his or her good-byes and such. Sasuke glanced at a sad looking Kiba, "Hey dog-boy, it's going to be a gloomy Christmas for you, and that mutt you call a dog."

Kiba tried to ignore the raven-hair boy, but Uchiha finally got to him as he continued to nag. "Shut up! I'm sick of the way you harass me! I may be mad at the fact that you are dating Naruto-kun, but it doesn't mean you should make me feel bad!"

Sasuke just shrugged, "I really don't understand why you care what Naruto does… It's his decisions, and if he wants to be with me, then he wants to be with me… The way you talk about how he's with me makes it sound as if you're, let's say, jealous." He smirked. He had a feeling Kiba was truly jealous.

Kiba snapped, "I just think that Naruto deserves someone better! You're a jackass Uchiha! I really wish you'd go home and spend Christmas miserably with your brother or something!"

Sasuke shoot a glare, "As if my brother would even let me back into the house, but I really don't care, considering he should be in jail instead of back at my house… Who would want to spend their Christmas with a murder, unless you're dying to die?"

Kiba just shrugged the boy off and continued to mope around. Only moments after the rather loud blond entered the cafeteria and hugged Sasuke saying excitedly, "We're going to have so much fun! Since we'll be here all Christmas break together! We should go do something! Should we?"

Sasuke just gave a slight nod. He gave Kiba a nasty look, satisfied with his fight, which he had won already. He soon said softly to Naruto, "We should do something tomorrow. It'd be a good start for Christmas break." Naruto happily agreed.

Kiba sat at the table, no longer moping. He did not care that Sasuke had chewed him out even though he did get him with the Itachi thing, he was actually rather happy with a plan he was coming up with, and that was to tear the two boys apart.

Shikamaru sat down across from Kiba, "We should do something about those two… It's really bugging me since Naruto is always in my room, he's so loud and annoying."

Kiba glanced up with a big smug look on his face, "You read my mind Shikamaru-kun… I even have a plan to do so." Interested Shikamaru followed Kiba to his dorm to discuss this 'plan'.

On the other hand Naruto and Sasuke were still in the cafeteria talking. Sasuke sighed, "It's going to be a really boring year this year."

Naruto looked around, "There's only a few of us left here… Even Iruka-sensei is going home!" He held onto a gift basket Iruka had given him as an early Christmas present.

Sasuke glanced at the ceiling, "We're stuck with Kiba… Apparently his parents wanted to go somewhere this year and refused to let him stay home alone…" He shrugged, "That's just what I heard."

Naruto blinked, "Oh yeah! I remember hearing him talking to his parents about that… He sounded pretty upset about it… I think he was upset to stay here because we're here more than anything else."

Sasuke bit his lip before saying, "I think it's that stupid dog he misses… Why does he care so much? If he was your friend he'd be okay with it, am I right?"

Naruto just nodded. He looked away for a few moments, he looked back and said quietly "I wish Kiba would just talk to me, he's avoiding it so much… Kiba was my best friend… And now, he won't even say hello…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and propped his head up with his arm under his chin. "Kiba and you were really close, eh?" He just blinked at the blond, "I'm really sorry, it's my fault."

Naruto shook his head franticly, "Not at all Sasuke-kun! Don't blame yourself. Kiba always takes things badly, he always has." He waved his arms around, "So it's not your fault!"

Sasuke laughed a little, "Alright Naruto-kun… Whatever you say." He quietly tapped the table with his free hand and he said, "Want to take a walk to the park? It's so boring here."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Let me drop my basket off, um, at your dorm? I also left me coat there… " He stood up and stretched.

Sasuke nodded standing up and going to the dorm room before leaving to the park. Sasuke took the blonde's hand in his and walked down the snow-covered streets. Sasuke wasn't expecting it to be so cold, he shivered a little, and he had dressed a little lighter than he should have.

As they strode down the street two familiar girls were headed their way. Sasuke looked a little irritated as they approached them. He didn't want to talk them, and he just wanted to be with Naruto no one else.

"Sasuke!" The pink-haired one squealed, she practically flung herself around him before realizing his hand was connected to Narutos.

The blonde one snapped rudely and demanding an answer, "Naruto! What are you doing? Holding my Sasuke's hand!"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out, "He's not your Sasuke, he's mine."

Sakura backed up, "Tell me you two are just friends… Please, please tell me there is nothing going on between you two?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "It's no lie. It's no joke. Naruto is my boyfriend." Sasuke smirked, "Believe it or not. It's true."

Sakura then demanded placing her hands on her hips and looking Sasuke in the eye, "Prove it."

Sasuke had waited for a moment like this, and it was perfect to crush the annoying girl. He quickly pulled the much warmer boy against him and smiled running his pale fingers through Naruto's blonde hair and kissing him deeply. He pressed his lips against Naruto's and slowly progressed to a French kiss.

Ino and Sakura both snapped, "Stop! Enough! Enough!"

Ino screamed wide eyed, "You can't be serious!"

Sakura shook her head, "I can't believe it Sasuke-kun…" She turned her back and started to walk away, you could hear that she was crying as she said, "I hate you Naruto!"

Sasuke just watched the blond ran after Sakura. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke, "Wasn't that a little much? You made her cry…"

Sasuke just shrugged, "She'll get over it sooner or later, so will Kiba… I guarantee it."

Naruto nodded, he didn't want the girl to cry. That's what was so different between him and his love. Sasuke was really insensitive, and Naruto cared deeply for everyone.

After a few days passed, Shikamaru and Kiba seemed to hanging out a lot. Shaking his head, Shikamaru blurted out to Kiba; "It's to easy to figure out. We have to have a back up plan… Like Sasuke, or Naruto witnessing it happening… They could just talk to each other and resolve the problem."

Kiba nodded and smirked, "Well, I wouldn't mind kissing Naruto in front of Uchiha."

Shikamaru blinked, "Either you really like Naruto, or you really hate Sasuke… So which is it Kiba?"

Kiba blushed, "I- I guess you could say it's both…"

"Ah ha! I knew it! The whole reason you want to break them up is because you want Naruto! What if Naruto's not happy without Uchiha? What if he doesn't even like you? You'd waste this time to risk Naruto's happiness?"

Kiba nodded. It was such a selfish and horrible thing to do, but it's what Kiba truly wanted… Or at least he thought he did.

It had never accrued to Naruto that his roommate actually would have such deep feelings for him. Naruto blushed greatly as the much taller boy pressed his soft lips firmly against his. He tried to stop it, but Kiba was too rough.

Just as Kiba deepened the kiss Shikamaru nodded, "This way… This is where I saw the two just a few minutes ago." He turned the corner and point at the two, which looked as if they were making out. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I think Naruto's cheating on you."

* * *

_Arigato!_

_T__he Spifftastic Ino_


	6. Why you Should Never trust Your Friends

**Tada!**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN THEM DAMNIT! **

**Chapter 6 _"Why you Should Never trust your Friends"_**

* * *

Just as Kiba deepened the kiss Shikamaru nodded, "This way… This is where I saw the two just a few minutes ago." He turned the corner and point at the two, which looked as if they were making out. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I think Naruto's cheating on you."

Sasuke turned away, "That's all I need to see…" He huffed and tried not to cry, "I can't believe I trusted Naruto-kun." He walked down the hall, gave Shikamaru an unpleasant look, and wasn't seen for the rest of the day. He stayed in his dorm room and thought about what he had seen.

Shikamaru found a very guilty feeling swell up inside. Sitting along side with Choji outside, where it was snowing lightly, he watched the flakes fall and melt into the already fallen snow. Shikamaru sighed, he was debating on if he should tell his best friend the horrible thing he had done, or to keep it to himself. He sighed.

Choji offered the other boy some chips, and Shikamaru took a small hand full and ate quietly. Choji didn't realize Shikamaru wasn't feeling too hot.

Shikamaru asked after long moments of silent- besides the crunching of chips; "Is it wrong to help someone break someone else up? Like you weren't really a big part, but you helped convince a person a lie was the truth? Ya'know?"

Choji blinked, "Well I guess it would be, because you know it's the truth… So, to make it right you'd have to tell the person what you did… Or just not do it at all." He shrugged, "Why?"

"Just wondering…" Shikamaru said laying back on the bench and let small white flakes hit his face. "Just thinking about those stupid TV shows and the drama shit."

Naruto rushed down the hall. As he saw Neji he exclaimed, "Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him!"

Neji blinked, "In fact… I have… He just went to his dorm a few moments ago… He seemed pretty pissed…" He continued to walk and Naruto rushed to Sasuke's dorm, he had just been there maybe Sasuke got there after he left.

He knocked lightly on the door, no answer. Again, he knocked. Again no answer came. He turned the doorknob but it was locked. He banged on the door and yelled, "Sasuke! Are you in there?"

"Go away!" He snapped before turning a radio on and blasting it.

Naruto gave the door a look of confusion and he started to walk down the hall wondering what Sasuke was so angry about. He then realized! Kiba! "Damn it." He muttered going to his own room, "He'll believe me…. Won't he?" He sighed looking around his room… Why didn't Sasuke just talk about it? This really bothered Naruto. He didn't know what he should do!

Naruto woke up to a loud banging at the door. He grumbled getting out of bed, by the looks of it Kiba was already gone. He swung the door open and before him was an angry Sasuke.

Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him, "How could you? I thought- I thought- Oh never mind! I can't believe I believed your bull shit!"

Naruto went silent, he whispered, "Kiba kissed me… It wasn't me." He looked at Sasuke, "Please don't get mad at him, I didn't realize he liked me so much… It's not his fault who he likes…"

Sasuke snapped, "Bull shit!" He crossed his arms. "Shikamaru told me you two had been making out for quite some time, and Kiba even admitted it at breakfast this morning!"

Naruto snapped back, "Kiba was lying! He just kissed me, and that was it! I didn't even want to! He's jealous of you Sasuke! I think he wants to break us up! You have to believe me!"

Sasuke glared before leaving the room, "I don't believe you… It's always excuses from you." He remembered when he went to court with Itachi… He was so young, and they believed everything Itachi said. No one listened to him… Was this situation the same? Would no one believe Naruto? Sasuke would only believe what he saw.

Naruto shook his head, "I love you Sasuke-kun! I really do! Please!"

"Tell that to Kiba." He said sternly slamming the door behind him. A few boys emerged from the dorms to look out into the hall. Sasuke snapped, "What the fuck are you morons staring at?" Slowly the doors closed and Sasuke was silent.

Shikamaru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; opening it he saw the name 'Ino'. Why would she, of all people, call him? He slowly pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Shikamaru? Hey it's Ino, just incase you didn't know… I had a question…" She said sitting down and yawning a little.

"Go on, what is it?" He said sitting on his bed and laying back.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to come sneak into a club with Sakura and me tonight… And could you drag Sasuke along? We found out about Naruto and him…"

"Oh…"He scratched the back of his head and the guilt was building up even more, he wasn't sure if Sasuke and Naruto broke up so he said nothing.

"So, can you?" She said impatiently, "I'd love it if you could… I really want to see you."

He asked, "Me? Uh… It's kind of troublesome… But… Well, I guess I can try… I'll call if I can get Sasuke to tag along…"

As soon as Sasuke got back to the dorm Shikamaru asked, "Do you want to go to a club with me tonight?" He was lazily lying on the bed flipping through a magazine.

Sasuke gave him a weird look, "A club, like we'd have to sneak in? That's not a 'Shikamaru' thing to do… Is it?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I thought it'd be different, ya'know?" He glanced up, "We'd probably just stand aside, but hey it could be fun."

Sasuke chewed on his lower lip. He crossed his arms, "Who else is going, anyone we know?"

Shikamaru blinked, "Well I was talking about it earlier, so others may come… But I think we're about it." If he mentioned the girls, Sasuke would refuse, and it would be troublesome to hear them complain about Sasuke not going.

"Just for a little bit." Sasuke said sitting on his bed. He wasn't really sure why he agreed… Maybe he needed a little fun once in a while.

Shikamaru set the magazine aside, "Apparently a few people from our old high school go there a lot… Mainly partiers."

Sasuke grumbled, "Great…" He looked away, "I don't even know why I agreed on going… But I'm not backing out now… I'll take anything that happens like an Uchiha should."

Shikamaru nodded as he stood, "I'll be back in a little bit, Okay?" He started to leave the room… He just had to make a quick call.

"Whatever…" Sasuke groaned entering the bathroom.

He flipped open his phone and called the blonde girl back… Shikamaru didn't know, but two certain girls had a plan to break up the broken up couple for good.

* * *

Reveiw! Tell me what you think! 

_The Spifftastic Ino  
_


	7. Truth Hurts But Lies Hurt Worse

Chapter 7 _"Truth hurts, But Lies hurt Worse"  
_

* * *

He flipped open his phone and called the blonde girl back… Shikamaru didn't know, but two certain girls had a plan to break up the broken up couple for good.

Sakura waited for Ino to finish with her phone call before she flipped open her own phone to call Kiba. "Hello, Kiba… This is Sakura, I have a question to ask you."

"What do you want?" The boy grunted through his cell phone.

Sakura twisted her hair a little bit, "Do you want to go to a club with me and Ino? And we'd love it if Naruto came along… It's very important to have him come along."

Kiba said sitting on his bed, "But you hate Naruto… What's up with this?"

Sakura bit her lip, "Well we'd thought it'd be more fun with more people… Ya'know?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "Well I guess that makes sense… But why not invite Sasuke?"

"Already did…" She said, her eyes never left Ino…

"Oh… Well, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't do too good together… They kind of… Had a fight…" He looked around the room, "You didn't know that did you?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh… Well, could you guys come along anyways? They won't have to see each other." She couldn't stop the plan now! They'd just make the two boys jealous, right?

Kiba huffed, "I'll try and see if he wants to go…"

"Don't say anything about Sasuke, please?" She asked twisting her hair even more.

"Will do… I'll talk with you soon, bye Sakura-chan." Kiba said with a slight smirk, but unlike Shikamaru he knew the girls had a plan he just didn't know what…

"So, call back if you can Naruto to come… Alright, bye." She gave Ino a thumbs up and hung up… "Only one thing though… The two already broke up!"

Ino smirked, "So it should be easier to get Sasuke and make Naruto jealous… He should still get jealous right? It was only a few days ago when we ran into them, right?"

Sakura nodded, "We'll make sure they never get back together…" She smirked and started to get ready.

Sasuke found himself growing more and more irritated with the thought of sneaking into a club… But Naruto was excited when Kiba told him they'd be going to a club, and he couldn't wait to leave.

As the plan went, Ino helped Shikamaru and Sasuke sneak in. She said to the two, "Sakura's already in, she had to use the bathroom so she went ahead… If she can get in, so can we…" Sasuke was kind of pissed when he realized the blond girl had come along… And Sakura was inside!

Sakura crossed her arms as Kiba and Naruto talked. Why did she get stuck with the weird ones? Oh yeah, Ino gets whatever she wants… But she was going to prove to Ino that she could get what she wanted too… She had her own plan, and Ino wasn't going to mess it up… Not this time!

It seemed like only moments before the two boys, Sasuke and Naruto had found each other. They glared at each other furiously snapping at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto crossed his arms and snapped, "Kiba wanted me to come and so I came! I thought it would be fun, but I was wrong."

"Doing things with that mutt now? Wait, of course you are! You were doing shit with that dog boy even when we were dating!" Sasuke said turning to leave.

Sakura stopped him, "Please stay? Just for a little bit? What will it hurt, huh?" Pulling him towards the dance floor she said, "Dance with me please? C'mon, Sasuke, are you scared?"

Immediately Ino joined the two, she couldn't allow Sakura to be alone with Sasuke because he was hers not Sakura's! Stunned Shikamaru asked Kiba if he knew anything about what was going on, and Kiba replied lying with a smirk, "No. No I don't."

Sasuke half unwillingly danced with the two girls making Sakura very happy. She pushed herself against him still dancing. Sasuke pushed her away, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're just friends, so what will it hurt… It's just dancing…" She smiled just as someone bumped into her… Unplanned she fell on top of the Uchiha, her face became flushed and their faces were only inches away from each other. The boy quickly swung his head forth to stand, but the girl did not move and for a brief moment their lips met and Sakura pulled herself into a deeper kiss than the Uchiha was allowing.

Sasuke pushed her off and snapped, "Just friends kiss each other?" He stood, "I'm leaving. Good-night." He only made it half way to the door before he was stopped.

Naruto hissed, "I thought you hated her?" He knew Sasuke hadn't meant to kiss the girl- but Sasuke had falsely accused him of kissing Kiba and he now could falsely accuse Sasuke of kissing the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke snapped, "I didn't kiss that- that bitch! She kissed me!" He crossed his arms, "Okay? It's not like I like that over-obsessed girl! I told you that before!"

Naruto's eyes whelmed with tears, "You did the same thing to me! You said I kissed Kiba, but I wouldn't ever think of doing that! Why are you so mean? Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke walked past the boy with a simple word that he whispered before exiting, "Liar."

Ino chased him, and smirked. Ino caught up with him and asked, "You hate Naruto, don't you?"

"I hate you too." Sasuke said walking even faster.

She matched his pace, "But Sakura's a bitch, your words exactly…" Ino said clenching her fists and glaring at the boy she had claimed to love.

"Yeah, and you're even worse." Sasuke spat coldly at the girl, "Truth hurts when you hear it right off the bat, and lies hurt much, much worse once they are found out after a long period of time… This whole time you believed you had a chance because I was at least kind… But that's going to change, I'm going to be the biggest ass you've ever seen; so much to an extent that you cry and hide every time you hear my name. So fuck off!"

Ino stood still, she was afraid of the boy- he had a mean look in his eyes, like he could hit her, but he wouldn't! Would he? She whispered, "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Everything, don't think I'm stupid! You had a plan, didn't you? And you push Sakura around! It's rude to do that to your best friend… I'd pick Sakura over you any day!" Sasuke said stepping closer, "Don't think you have a chance- or that you're better than Sakura because you aren't…"

Ino gulped, why was he yelling at her about Sakura… Unless he secretly liked the pink-haired girl, but he couldn't like her, could he? Oh no he couldn't! Sasuke was still hers, he was yelling at her because he secretly liked her not Sakura! She wanted to believe that… So much she did, but deep inside she knew he wasn't lying to her, not one word. That's when she turned her back and ran.

* * *

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	8. This is What Stupidity Leads To

**This chapter is a little better than I thought it would be!**

**Warnings: Sexual content, no details. New pairs For now.  
**

**If you don't like perticular pairs please don't flame me! It's part of my plot, just wait.**

**Chapter 8 _"This is What Stupidity Leads To"_**

* * *

Ino gulped, why was he yelling at her about Sakura… Unless he secretly liked the pink-haired girl, but he couldn't like her, could he? Oh no he couldn't! Sasuke was still hers, he was yelling at her because he secretly liked her not Sakura! She wanted to believe that… So much she did, but deep inside she knew he wasn't lying to her, not one word. That's when she turned her back and ran.

Only moments after she had turned away her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to believe Sasuke hated her as much as he did, but it was the truth, and it hurt. She didn't stop running until she reached her limit, out of breath she fell to her knees sobbing and hiccupping.

Minutes passed and she stayed like that against a building letting people stare and comment as they passed. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrieked in fear. She turned and hit the arm away and was about to get up to run once more she realized it was no enemy…

Shikamaru frowned, "Troublesome…" He had followed he, well until he lost her then he had to find her again. He pulled his hand away from the girl and shoved it into his pocket. He sighed and looked away.

"S- Shikamaru…" Ino whispered her eyes glazed over with a new set of tears, "W- why did you come after me?" She felt the tears whelming up, but she refused to release them. Did Shikamaru really come after her, or had he simply left and ran into her? No, he went to Sasuke's school in the other direction.

Shikamaru didn't know why, but he felt like he was doing the right thing as he pulled his hand back from his pocket and pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly he said, "It's too troublesome for you… Just let him go… Okay Ino-chan?"

Ino was shocked by Shikamaru's actions, she felt herself fall limp into the embracement. Why had he come after her, why had he told her to let him go? Why was the question running through Ino's head as she felt herself let the tears go once more. She clutched his shirt and cried shaking her head into his chest, "Why, Shikamaru! Why?"

"Everything happens the way it should…" He said sighing and patting her on the back lightly… Why had he gotten himself into such a troublesome thing? "It's clear that you shouldn't be with Sasuke, you wouldn't be treated right… Face it, he's not all that great… At least not for you."

She felt angry at his last sentence, why would he tell her the love of her life isn't great? Why? Because he was right, Sasuke wasn't that great. He was rude, inconsiderate, and he liked Naruto! It still puzzled her as to why he had chosen Naruto. She peered up at Shikamaru no longer mad, no longer crying. "Thank you." Those were the simple words she had spoken before she pulled away. She turned and walked away not looking back, not once. She was over Sasuke, and she didn't realize, but she never really liked him… She just wanted to fit in with the other girls.

On the other hand Sakura had caught up to Sasuke. She apologized to the raven hair male and offered to walk with him back to the school and instead he decided to walk her back home.

"Are your parents home Sakura?" Sasuke asked coolly as they walked in the direction of the pink-haired girl's home.

"No, they won't be until way later tonight." She glanced at him, "Why do you ask Sasuke-kun?" She couldn't believe he was so mad one minute and completely nice the next! Was he planning something?

"Maybe I can stay a little while, I don't want to go back to the school quite yet." He smiled a little, "You're okay with that right Sakura-chan?" What was he thinking?

"Oh. Of course!" She said happily, "It's perfectly okay!" She couldn't believe it. Sasuke wanted to stay at her house, of all people! Ino would be so mad and this made Sakura smile even more.

Naruto couldn't help but become very frustrated with the whole situation. Kiba knew Naruto was upset and decided to comfort him, and they walked back to the school. Kiba asked, "Are you done with Sasuke?"

Naruto inhaled and exhaled in a rather loud sigh, "It didn't last very long, there was so much I wanted to learn about Sasuke. He and I should have been friends a little while longer before jumping into a relationship…" Naruto wanted to be with Sasuke, but he couldn't now. Sasuke was completely upset with him, and he wouldn't listen to a word the blond said.

Kiba smirked, "We've been friends for a long time… Do you think we'd work out?" He wanted to be with Naruto so badly, he felt as if he was finally going to get what he wanted.

Naruto glanced at him, "I don't know… Maybe…" He didn't want to shoot Kiba down, but he didn't want to give the boy too much hope. Naruto thought a moment, what would it hurt? He and Sasuke were more than likely over for good. Naruto asked, "Why, do you want to try it out? I wouldn't mind, you're fun to hang around!"

Kiba smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful!" He felt slightly bad for breaking the two up, but he shrugged it off. He finally got what he had wanted, the relationship Sasuke swiped from him just weeks before.

Sakura giggled as the raven hair male kissed up and down her neck. Pinned against the wall Sakura felt defenseless, but it was her fault that she was in the position she was. She had come on to Sasuke, and with a great deal of amazement he returned the favor.

She pushed herself against him as he continued to kiss her, now fully on the lips. Her arms draped over his shoulders, why had he told her he hated her? Clearly he didn't, if he did he wouldn't be there, would he? She loved his touch, the warmth of his lips. She couldn't help it, she wanted more than he was providing… She grabbed his hand and placed it over one breast, "Go ahead… Touch me."

Sasuke seemed to be a slight shock, a daze… He stared at the girl as his hand was placed over her boob. He should pull away! He should stop, now! Instead a simply smirked and took the invitation. His hand slid down to her hip, then her inner thigh. His hand slowly found it's way up her skirt. She smiled, pleased with his actions.

Before she knew it she was on the bed with the male on top of her, both breathing heavily, she realized things went faster than they should have. She bit her lip, why had she taken the risk? She kissed the male's cheek.

He rolled off the naked girl's body and closed his eyes… He wasn't the type to let these things happen, so why had they happened? He could have told her that he wanted to stop, but she was so persistent with her actions… She had raped him in a way, not forcefully, seductively.

The room was filled with the sound of the two's breathing until Sakura said, "Please tell me you're going to come back… Or at least call…" She then realized something and changed the subject, "What if I become pregnant? What will happen then?"

He laughed a little before saying taking both subjects to concern, "Don't worry, I'll call… And the chances are low, don't worry, I'll buy condoms next time." He scolded himself, what did he mean next time! There wasn't going to be a next time! Was there? He hoped not.

She sat up holding the blanket up against her chest, "You mean… We're, ya'know, dating?" She was surprised, what was with Sasuke lately? Didn't he hate her? Why was he here, in her bed? Oh yeah, he came over and she took advantage. She wondered if she shouldn't have pressured Sasuke so much into this mess.

He shrugged, "Sure… You can put it that way… We're dating." He got out of the bed and dressed, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He smirked before walking out of the room and back to the school.

Ino had troubles sleeping that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the earlier events. She was over Sasuke, but her new obsession? You can only guess who it was. Shikamaru. She could stop thinking about him, and he had been so kind to her… She didn't realize how much she actually liked the lazy male. She smiled at the thought of him holding her as he had on the sidewalk only hours before. She turned over, running her finger over the side of the pillow and smirking. He had to have liked her, he acted as if he was her boyfriend, and she wanted him to be just that.

Shikamaru sighed, what was Sasuke doing out so late? Just as he turned his thought back to what it had previously been on the raven hair male opened the door. He smirked at Shikamaru before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in his own bed… "So, why did you follow that Ino girl?"

"She didn't deserve such rudeness…" He simply said propping himself up on an arm, "And why are back so late? It's not like you to go somewhere and do anything…"

Sasuke smirked, "I went to Sakura's…" His smirk faded, he knew what had happened wasn't something to be proud of, and he was taken advantage of and he couldn't brag about getting her to have sex with him because it just the opposite. He didn't really realize it until that moment.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked a little more interested, "What did you guys do?" He was now wide eyed staring through the dark at the Uchiha. Sasuke claimed to hate Sakura! What was he doing going to her house? Comforting her? No.

"We watched a little TV, played a few games… Ya'know? Those kind of things…" He turned over, "I'm going to sleep now… Don't bug me with anymore stupid questions…"

Shikamaru grumbled, "You're so troublesome… You were out late, I doubt that's all you did." He lied back down and smirked, "Come on tell me, what happened?"

Sasuke snapped, "Shut up Shikamaru! Nothing happened." But something had, should he tell Shikamaru what had really happened? He wouldn't do anything about it right? After a few moments of silence, Sasuke realized Shikamaru had given up and went to sleep.

* * *

_Please comment_ _it's greatly loved. It helps me write my chapters faster knowing people want to read more. PLEASE don't flame me for pairing up SasxSak and NarxKiba it will NOT stay this way._

_Thank you,_

_Spifftastic Ino  
_


	9. Face the Facts, You Screwed Up

**Warnings: Nothing**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto!!**

**Chapter 9 "_Face the Fact, you Screwed Up"_**

* * *

Sasuke snapped, "Shut up Shikamaru! Nothing happened." But something had, should he tell Shikamaru what had really happened? He wouldn't do anything about it right? After a few moments of silence, Sasuke realized Shikamaru had given up and went to sleep.

A couple days had passed since the night Sasuke had lost his virginity to a girl he claimed to hate. Shikamaru never found out about it, he didn't even tell him that he was 'dating' the girl, and Shikamaru didn't ask… But Shikamaru was too concerned anyways, with his new friend, Ino.

Ino would call Shikamaru in the morning, and they'd make plans and hang out all day since it was break. Sasuke had asked numerous times if Shikamaru was dating the blonde girl, but Shikamaru always said, "Nope, we're just friends." Sasuke doubted it.

Like every morning Shikamaru received a phone call from Ino. He flipped open his phone and yawned before saying, "Hey… What do you want to do?" He turned over, and Sasuke left the room.

Ino thought for a moment, "Well it's Saturday, so why don't you meet me outside of your school in a half hour and we'll figure something out. Does that sound good to you?" The days were getting nicer, and Winter break was almost over… Not sunny nice, but warm enough to stay outside for a good few hours.

Shikamaru nodded, knowing she couldn't see him so he said, "No complaints here…" He sat up and flipped his phone shut. He wondered why the girl had suddenly become his friend, he liked it though, and she wasn't as annoying as Sakura and sure she had her 'preppy' moments but she was no where near Sakura annoying.

He met the girl right on time, he yawned once more as he waved. She hurried up to him and smiled, "Let's go get some food and then go to the park, I'll cloud watch with you there." She had always picked things she liked, but she decided she would try some things Shikamaru would like.

He tilted his head, "I thought you didn't understand cloud watching…" He then shrugged it off, "Never mind, that sounds great… What do you want to get to eat?"

Soon the two found themselves eating rice balls in the middle of a field next to the quiet park. They both had lied down on their backs to gaze up at the sky. Ino still didn't understand why Shikamaru liked the clouds, but she found it slightly interesting. She turned on her side to look at the male, "What do you want to do with your future?"

He never took his eyes off the sky as he replied, "Finish school, get married, have a few kids, ya'know… Why, what do you want to do with yours?"

She blinked, she knew what she wanted to do, but how could she tell him? She just said, "The same as you." She turned back onto her back, "How many kids do you want?"

"Two. A girl and a boy." He found it odd that Ino was asking personal questions, but he didn't mind. "I always thought of marring a decent looking girl, and having decent looking kids," He laughed, "I really don't mind what they look like, it's just what I've always pictured…"

Ino bit her lip, and sat up before saying, "I always pictured myself with Sasuke, until a week ago, it all changed… I'm glad it changed, do you know why Shikamaru-kun?"

"Why is that Ino-Chan?" He asked softly, finally his gaze turned from the sky and upon the blonde girl sitting in the grass. He had a slight idea that she was going to say she had a new crush, but he didn't expect it to be himself.

She blushed, "Because, I have a chance to spend my life with you…" He heart was pounding, why had she told him, what would he think? Would he reject her? And if he did would he still be her friend? "You're the only person who's nice to me…"

He laughed a little, "You want to be with me?" He then saw in her eyes, she was telling the truth. Ino really wanted to spend her life with him. He stared at her, "I want that chance too…"

Ino crossed her legs and she stared down at Shikamaru, "Really?" She knew Shikamaru rarely joked, and he definitely wouldn't be lying to her about a matter this serious.

He nodded with a smile, "Really… You're the only girl I feel as if I can talk to… Ya'know?" Shikamaru sat up, leaned over her, and stared at her… He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but what would she think?

Ino flushed, was he going to kiss her? She stared into his eyes and gulped unsure of what she should do. It seemed as if it took him forever, but finally he pulled away without kissing her. Ino felt disappointment come over her, so she pulled Shikamaru into a hug and kissed him herself.

Sasuke grumbled as his phone rang, expecting it to be Sakura he was surprised to see Naruto's name written across the screen. Answering it he said, "What do you want baka?"

Naruto said quietly, "I know you're mad at me and all, but I wondering, that is if you're not going anywhere with Sakura, if you'd like to hang out with me today?" He was upset that Sasuke was dating the girl, but that was his choice not his… It was probably same for Sasuke, he hated Kiba, and Sasuke was always giving them nasty glares… Why didn't the Uchiha believe him?

Sasuke was slightly shocked, and he had expected Naruto to plead for forgiveness, but this? How was he supposed to say no, but he really had missed his ex in the week or so they had not been together. He snapped to his senses, for he had dazed off thinking of an answer and the past events. "What are you thinking of?"

"Why don't we just go outside of the school and hangout, but nothing really amazing, okay?" Naruto said. The blonde was overly surprised Sasuke had agreed, wait, he had agreed right?

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, I'll meet you by the benches." He shut his phone and grumbled. Now he had to put on his sweater and shoes, god, he was getting lazy just like Shikamaru!

Once outside he sat at a bench, the blond was already there. Naruto smiled a little, "Hey…" He was glad they could hang out, but it pained him to see Sasuke so stressed… Well he seemed that way.

"Oi." Sasuke said leaning back against the bench and staring at the cloud filled sky. "Why did you want to see me?" Sasuke scanned Naruto he had become paler maybe, even thinner, but how was he so sure? He hadn't seen Naruto in a while, and maybe he was always that way.

Naruto titled his head, "I just felt like hanging out… I was bored…" He wanted to tell Sasuke so badly he still loved him and he wanted him back! The truth was, he was very depressed with Kiba, he hadn't been eating much and he was loosing more weight than he should.

Sasuke sighed, "Really? Did you really cheat on me?" He glanced at the ground because he just couldn't keep his eyes fixed on Naruto. He knew more than likely Naruto had told the truth, and Shikamaru had lied about seeing them kissing in the hall for quite some time.

"No… I would never do that… I don't know why I'm even with Kiba, he basically broke us up and I only see him as a friend…" Naruto said looking away, "I haven't been doing so good…"

"What do you mean by 'not so good'?" Sasuke asked now fixing his eyes on the blue ones next to him. He wanted to know what Naruto meant… He wanted Naruto to be happy, he did!

"I… I haven't really been happy, I try, like I use to… Forget everything, but I can't! I can't because… Because I still love you Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto yelled, even though he knew some boys would glance at him but he didn't care who looked at him. As the tears ran down his face, so did he, he ran back inside and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Sasuke felt terribly bad, but what was he suppose to do? He didn't know, what would Sakura think if he broke up with her just for Naruto? Did it even matter? It seemed like she was using him for sex anyways. How many times had they had unsafe sex? He had lost count, he didn't even bother to get condoms because she didn't care if he did or not… She just wanted sex, and he thought over and over he wouldn't do it again… How wrong was he, she had him wrapped around her finger.

He hadn't seen the boy for a week or so, he over heard Kiba telling someone he was sick… Winter break was nearing an end and Sasuke was pissed off at the world. He didn't know what to do anymore!

Ino and Sakura got a little more friendly both having boyfriends, leaving them no room to fight over Sasuke anymore. Ino knocked on the girl's door and tapped her foot impatiently. The pink haired girl swung the door open and motioned her in as Ino said, "You asked me to come as soon as I could, so here I am."

Sakura nodded, "There's something really important I need to talk to you about…" She looked nervous, "Come here…" She led Ino up to her room. Shutting her door quickly she held up a pregnancy test, "I need to take this… My period hasn't come this month…"

"What?" Ino asked wide eyed, "You and Sasuke actually went that far! I wouldn't expect Sasuke to be that type…" She knew Shikamaru and her had already agreed to wait until marriage, for this exact reason! Pregnancy wasn't something Ino wanted for a long time.

Sakura blushed, well it was her really, but she wasn't going to tell Ino she had basically got Sasuke to do it with her… And she was stupid enough to be careless and forget condoms or birth control. She said, "I'm going to take the test real quick." She went in the bathroom, set the test on the counter after taking it and played the waiting game.

Ino sighed sitting on the bed, "Do you think you're pregnant? What are your parents going to do? Does Sasuke know you're taking this test?" She felt weird asking so many questions, but she was just so curious.

Sakura sighed sitting next to her, "Oh god I hope I'm not… My parents will kill me, and they think I'm the perfect child! Sasuke? I haven't mentioned anything to him, but I'll tell him if I am… He has a right to know, he is my boyfriend." She glanced at the clock, she hated waiting, "I wonder what he'll think if I am…"

Ino wanted to give her advice, but she had never dealt with this herself. She sighed, "Just hope for the best…" They talked until Sakura hopped up.

She rushed into the bathroom, and before Ino could suspect anything Sakura screamed. Ino ran into the bathroom to find Sakura crying in the corner of the small room… She knew the answer… Sakura was pregnant.

Shikamaru seemed a little happier lately, he was being less lazy and such. Choji tilted his head, "You must really like Ino." He had wondered why Shikamaru got together with the girl, because Shikamaru didn't along with her when they were younger… But that was then, this is now!

Shikamaru glanced at Choji as the walked, "I guess… You can really tell she likes me… She's so clingy." He smirked a little, "But I really don't mind."

Choji blinked, "You always said girls were troublesome, what changed you mind now?" He stopped walking and stared at Shikamaru, he always knew Shikamaru would eventually grow up and get a girlfriend, but Choji felt as if it interfered with their friendship. He hadn't seen Shikamaru around as often, and break was over in a few days… The break seemed to drag on and on, but that was only because it was longer this year.

Shikamaru realized Choji had stopped and turned towards him, "What changed my mind?" He thought a moment, "I don't know… I just found myself in love, ya'know?" He smiled, "It's wonderful Choji, it really is."

"Will I ever find someone?" Choji asked sadly. It had taken him years to find a single friend, would it be the same with a girl? He sure hoped it wouldn't take a long time. He looked away; his weight was always a problem… But not to Shikamaru, it was if Choji could be in love with him, but Choji knew he wasn't in love with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru laughed, "Of course, if I could find someone, so can you!" He smiled at Choji, "You're a great guy, Choji, and I had always imagined you getting a girlfriend first… You're more lovable than I am."

Choji shook his head. Why would Shikamaru think he'd get a girlfriend? The odds were against him, and his weight. He stared at Shikamaru, "I'm not that lovable…"

Shikamaru sighed, "Believe me, your personality is way better than mine." He smiled and said, "So don't be too worried… You'll find someone for sure, it'll just take time before you find them."

Sasuke decided he should call Sakura, and so he did just that. He listened to the persistent ringing and waited impatiently. He didn't know the pink haired girl had just taken a pregnancy test and he didn't really want to know… He tapped his foot, he knew the answering machine would pick up soon, but Sakura beat it by one ring.

"Hello... Sasuke…" She tried to sound normal, putting it on speaker so Ino could hear too. She sat on her bed and asked, "Why'd you call? You miss me baby?"

Sasuke hadn't called to talk very long. He had called to break up with Sakura, but he knew she'd try anything to make him change his mind… "No, actually, I think we should stop seeing each other…"

Both, Sakura's and Ino's mouth dropped. Sakura started to cry again, "Sasuke, I have so- something you need to know…" She shook her head, he was going to leave her, and now she was going to have his child! What was going to happen? She'd get an abortion! That was the only solution!

"Nothing's going to work, I'm not changing my mind Sakura-Chan!" He said rudely, "I'm fed up with your shit, all you do is beg and beg for me to fuck you! I'm sick of it, okay?"

Ino started to leave the room, feeling out of place listening to all of it… She was curious though, but she just shrugged it off. Sakura cried even more, "I'm sorry! We should have used protection or birth control!"

Sasuke was slightly confused, "What are you getting at? I should be going soon." He stared at the window, what had she meant they should have used protection? She couldn't be pregnant! It'd screw everything up!

"Sasuke… I should have known that this would happen…" She said chocking back her tears. She wiped them away and took a deep breath, "I'm... Sasuke… I can't believe I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes knowing the reaction would be very bad.

"I'll call you later…" Sasuke said shutting his phone and kicking his textbook, in which went skidding across the room. Sasuke sighed, "I can't believe how stupid I was!" He was glad Shikamaru wasn't there in the room… He would have asked what was wrong and Sasuke wasn't about to tell the whole world his 'accomplishment'.

* * *

_Oh, how I love my evil plots! They're horrible! Yes?  
_

_Any ideas on someone Choji could pair up with? I've never thought of a GOOD pair for him!  
It makes me sad..._

_Do you like it so far? Tell me! Please!!  
_

Love,  
_Spiff-tastic Sakura_


	10. Life Goes On

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto... Okay!?  
**

**Chapter 10_ "Life goes on"_**

* * *

"I'll call you later…" Sasuke said shutting his phone and kicking his textbook, in which went skidding across the room. Sasuke sighed, "I can't believe how stupid I was!" He was glad Shikamaru wasn't there in the room… He would have asked what was wrong and Sasuke wasn't about to tell the whole world his 'accomplishment'.

Shikamaru could tell Sasuke was bummed, and he knew exactly why. Ino had told him everything, but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke he knew… He knew that Sasuke had been banging the girl! Why hadn't he told him? It frustrated Shikamaru that the only person Sasuke ever trusted was Naruto when Shikamaru had always been kind to him. He shrugged it off, it didn't matter, it was just Sasuke.

Sasuke left soon after, he had planned to meet with Naruto who had just broke up with Kiba… Before Sasuke got back with Naruto, he'd have to tell him everything about him and Sakura, and the fact he was going to be a father. He walked down the hallway and ran into Kiba on the way. Shit.

Kiba sneered, "You're the reason he broke up with me!" He was so mad, but he had realized Naruto really loved Sasuke, and he couldn't replace that feeling. He sighed and smiled giving in with a rather quick change of heart, "Be good to him, Sasuke-kun. And if you treat him wrong I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke blinked, "Right…" He hurried off to Naruto's room and knocked on the door. He was still thinking of Kiba's words, he had seemed so upset, but accepting… He didn't care; he need to tell Naruto what was going on! That's what was important right now.

Naruto opened the door with a huge grin, "Hey Sasuke!" He hugged Sasuke tightly, "I won't let anything get in the way this time, and we'll be completely truthful, won't we?" He tilted his head pulling away, "Right?" Sasuke seemed greatly upset, and that bugged Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…" He walked in, shut the door, and sat on Naruto's bed. "There are a few things you need to know… About me and Sakura…" He looked away, "Promise you won't get too mad? I'll understand if you don't want to deal with it…"

"I promise. Tell me!" Oh no, he couldn't be in love with her! Had they broken up yet? Naruto recalled the text message, he said they had, but there was a few problems… He must be here to tell him the problems.

Sasuke fumbled with the bedding before saying, "Well, Sakura and I didn't really have a loving relationship… It was more like… Just sex… That's all she wanted…" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto reactions to what he had just told him.

"S- sex? You were having sex with her?" Naruto was surprised, because Sasuke was never like that! He sighed, "I can deal with that… I forgive you… It's not like you're going to leave me for her just because you guys had sex."

"Well, we didn't really think before doing it… So we never used condoms or birth control…" He looked away again and shut his eyes, "That was the biggest mistake of my life, because now she's pregnant… I'm going to have a kid."

Naruto gawked at Sasuke, "What?" He couldn't believe it! How long was she along? It had to be at the max two months since that's when they started going out, and the school year was now nearing an end. That was good! She'd give birth after they were out of high school… But she'd have to deal with the kids at school knowing she was pregnant, and Sasuke didn't.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "I understand if you don't want to come back to me… Because I'm keeping it… I don't know about her raising it too… But I know for sure I want the child… I can't abandon it." Wow, he was becoming soft! He felt slightly weak admitting he was going to keep his child, but at the same time strong for taking responsibility.

Naruto immediately said, "I'll help you! I will! It'll be tough, but I'm here for you Sasuke-kun." He grabbed Sasuke's hands and smiled politely. Naruto knew what it was like not to know his real parents, and that made him happy to know Sasuke cared for his unborn child. "I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a child. It will be our child!"

Shikamaru finally spilled the beans, but only after Sasuke had told him about Sakura himself. He explained everything to Sasuke. The whole plan, and Sasuke didn't seem to care, but blamed it all on Kiba. He didn't want to start trouble but he was really ticked with the dog-loving male. He had too much to deal with to fight over stupid things. It was in the past now.

Sakura's pregnancy was going well, and she was pissed that Sasuke wanted to keep it. Otherwise, she would have had an abortion and that would have been that! She decided not to have a part in the child's life, her life was too precious to her, and she didn't care how heartless it was.

Things seemed to be crumbling, but school was almost over and almost everyone was glad. The only ones who didn't really care were Shikamaru and Ino. Their relationship was doing really well. Sakura was mad because Ino always found happiness and got to keep it, but she always had the worst of luck.

Ino was way more supportive of Sakura, now that she had Shikamaru, but Sakura seemed to be pushing her away. She called up the pink haired girl only to get snobby responses. Was she moody because she was pregnant? Ino didn't know, but Sakura knew exactly why she was mad at her and she just didn't want to tell Ino about the jealousy whelming up.

Nothing seemed to be going right in Sakura's opinion. Pregnant, heartbroken, and jealousy were the worse things ever to happen to Sakura. She had always gotten what she wanted, even when Ino got it first, or wanted it too.

Little by little Sakura grew impatient with the pregnancy. Sasuke became very stressed stilling trying to figure out how he was going to find a place and support a child. Naruto tried not to worry about Sasuke and Sakura.

Where was the sanity in all their lives? Why had they wasted it away on little pleasurable thing? Sakura pleaded for permission to get rid of the baby and Sasuke refused. Naruto did all he could not to get involved with Sasuke and Sakura's business.

"Why can't I just get an abortion? My parents told me they would pay and everything!" She snapped over the phone. Tapping her foot she became irritated with Sasuke.

"I told you, I want the baby…" Sasuke sighed. He knew the better choice was the abortion, but somewhere in his cold heart was a soft spot. He couldn't abandon his unborn baby, he wouldn't be able to deal with it, and he felt it just as bad as Itachi murdering his parents. "I know you don't want it. You don't have to keep it!"

"I hate how everyone treats me… Like I'm some kind of slut! You should have let me get the abortion, I wouldn't have to deal with this shit!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, but Sakura, you are a slut." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, "Get over yourself, you're a selfish little bitch, and I'm sick of your stupid shit."

Sakura gasped and gawked at the phone. "That ass!" She slammed the phone down onto her nightstand and stormed out of the room, "How dare he say something like that to me!"

Month after month passed. School got out, and Sakura's belly got huge. Sasuke and Naruto got a small apartment with two rooms, one for themselves, and one for the unborn baby. Taku. Sasuke was excited to hear his child was a boy, and Naruto was also pleased even though he would have preferred a girl.

Sasuke was accepted into a college, and Naruto agreed to work late nights. Naruto found a job that coped with the way they wanted it easily, and Sasuke took morning classes so he'd have a little time to spend with Naruto and the baby all at once.

Days passed, and Sasuke grew impatient as the due date approached. On August 23rd, Sasuke found himself waiting in the waiting room next to Naruto. The listened to the screams as Sakura went into labor.

The screams ceased and then the nurse opened the door, smiling she said, "You guys can come in now." Sasuke stood up and entered the room, Naruto right behind him. Sakura didn't look too happy, and she wasn't.

Sasuke took the child into his arms. He had black hair and blue eyes. Sasuke knew the blue eyes would change over time, but all babies were born with blue eyes. The baby was just like him, and this made Sasuke very happy.

It didn't take long for them to take the child home, and now Sakura had her 'freedom'. Naruto was over excited, and he kept talking to Taku. Saying how much he loved him, and he'd be the best mother he could. The baby just slept.

Days passed, and then weeks, months, and then a whole year went by. Taku's eyes turned out to be a bright green, just like his biological mother's, and Sasuke hated the reminder until he got use to it.

Sakura never talked to Sasuke or Naruto, she never stopped by, and she didn't even ask about Taku. She became slightly depressed, but tried to shrug it off. She got a job and a place to live far away from Sasuke. One morning she was in the grocery store when she saw a familiar face…

He waved and said cheerfully, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Last he had heard she had gotten with Sasuke, but living in the next city over he didn't hear about much.

She flashed a smiled, "Oh, hi, Lee-san." She twisted her long pink hair. It had taken her a while to grown it out, but she like it long, and it was going to stay that way. "I-I live out here… I forgot you lived here too." She bit her lip.

"Well maybe you'd like to stop by sometime?" He said smiling, "I got my own place! I've been working really hard lately!"

"That would be nice…" Sakura said quietly.

"I mean if it's okay with your boyfriend and everything… If you have one." Lee said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. He still liked the girl, but he never had a chance.

"No. I live alone now." She blushed a little. She hadn't seen anyone for a long time. Since she lived a half an hour away from everyone but Lee she rarely went anywhere.

"Oh. Well maybe you'd like to go on a date! You won't regret it! I promise." He nodded happily. His hopes were up now.

"I'll give you my phone number and we'll see…" Sakura said writing her phone number down and handing him the paper. She hadn't dated since Sasuke, and maybe finding someone new would be nice.

Lee handed her his number in exchange, "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He smiled and waved before leaving.

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait a long time for this chapter... 

_Spifftastic Ino  
_


	11. Happily Ever after? Maybe Not

**Warnings: Nothing**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto!!**

**Chapter 9 _"Happily Ever After? Maybe Not"_**

* * *

Lee handed her his number in exchange, "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He smiled and waved before leaving.

Ino entered the nice restaurant with Shikamaru, she had an idea of what he had planned, but you could never be sure. "Why did you take me here, Shikamaru-kun?" She giggled a little holding on to his arm.

"You'll see." For once the lazy male had took the time to do something nice and figure things out. If it wasn't for Ino he'd still be slacking off, but now he had an apartment and a job. He had a life.

As they were seated he simply smiled at the blond girl. He told her to choose what she wanted off the menu, and she could have anything, any price. She had a hard time choosing, but made it simple and not so expensive.

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. He seemed slightly nervous as the food arrived. "Before we eat… Ino… I want to ask you something, and it's really important."

She nodded gripping his hand. He was going to, wasn't' he? She waited patiently as Shikamaru took a small breath and reached into his pocket. She knew what was coming, she knew what he was going to ask, and she couldn't wait to say yes.

He blushed as he pulled out a small box; fumbling a little he opened it, and set it on the table. "Will you-…"

Before Shikamaru finished Ino squealed, "Of course I will!" She jumped up and hugged him, "How can I say no? I love you Shika-kun!"

He blushed, "I think that went well…" He kissed her cheek, "Eat your food, it's getting cold."

She kissed him hard on the lips, "I love you." She sat back in her seat and immediately slipped the ring onto her finger. As she ate she kept looked at the ring, or Shikamaru, she just couldn't keep her eyes off them.

A few days passed, and when it was least expected Sakura got a phone call. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura-chan! It's Lee. How about a date tonight? And then I could show you my house afterwards, it's really nice." He said in his normal cheerful tone. He had a chance with Sakura! She would get to see his house! He had worked hard to buy and fix up the house, and he was proud of it.

"To-Tonight? Well… I don't have anything going on… So I don't think it'll hurt…" She twisted her hair and said, "What time?"

"How about six? If you give me your address I'll just come by and pick you up!" He was secretly rejoicing inside, and he couldn't believe out of all people, Sakura had agreed on a date.

Sakura felt uneasy when she first got in Rock Lee's car. She hadn't actually been on a date before. With Sasuke it was just small things like visiting at her house, or watching TV, and one thing she couldn't forget. Sex. She wanted to tell Lee about what went on between her and Sasuke, but kept all those memories locked up for the time being.

As they arrived at a small restaurant Sakura fumbled with the end of her skirt. She looked over at the male and smiled a little, "I like this place…"

He smiled brightly, "I thought you would Sakura-chan!" He hopped out of the car and hurried to her side. Opening the door he said, "It's not much, but it's a first date."

She laughed a little, "It's a little more than I expected…" She didn't know what to expect really, and Rock Lee seemed to be really good with this kind of thing. Had he ever been on a date before this? She got out of the car and smiled a little more, "Thank you Lee-kun."

The night flew by and before Sakura knew it she was in her own bed, unable to sleep because her mind was still on Lee. For the first time in a long time she was happy. Truly happy. Lee made her happy, and he was nice. Much nicer than Sasuke, and with Lee, she knew things would go slowly and a real relationship would develop.

Things seemed to go by quickly, and before Sakura knew it she had moved in with Lee. It had been a whole other year since their first date! Shikamaru's and Ino's wedding day approached...

Naruto felt the tears whelm up as the blond girl walk down the aisle. He wondered what it would be like to get married, and then he had an idea! He whispered to Sasuke, "Can we have a wedding?" Sasuke simply nodded as he watched the couple say their vows.

At the reception Naruto continued to talk to Ino about how he was going to have a wedding of his own and Ino thought it was a great idea! The two year old boy tugged at Ino dress and spread his arms, "Up! Up!" Ino was also happy because Sasuke hadn't been mean to her since the night at the club. Ever since she got with Shikamaru, they had been friends.

She scooped him up and smiled, "Hey Taku-chan! You're getting so big!" The boy was only two, and he was the cutest thing! Ino wondered what it was like for Sakura, knowing her child was there, but she never saw him, never cared.

Sakura had been invited to the wedding, but after hearing Sasuke would be there she refused to go. Being selfish as always, Sakura just couldn't face her fears, and Ino became very upset. She had decided, if Sakura was to ever get married, she wouldn't go and she knew Sakura would get pissy, but she did the very same thing!

Ino set the boy down and looked at Shikamaru... He knew what she wanted, and he knew she'd get it... A family. She smiled and hugged Shikamaru, "I love you... Forever and always, 'kay?"

Shikamaru kissed her nose, "Okay. If that's how you feel." He smiled, "I love you too." He hugging her back he whispered, "Don't forget it."

A/N I know I'm skipping through all this stuff fairly fast, but my main focus isn't on the weddings and dating... Although Sasuke's bachelor party will play a big part in what happens to Shika and Ino later on.

Sakura sighed, feeling guilty for not telling Lee what had happened with Sasuke, and she decided she would finally tell him. She sat at the table and watched lee as he read the paper. "Lee, hunny, can I talk to you?"

He set the paper down in a heartbeat and smiled at her, "Hai, Sakura-chan, go on." This was one thing she loved about Lee, he listened, and he actually made an effort to talk with her about it.

"Well... I don't know if you knew, but I dated Sasuke when I was in my last year of high school." She looked away.

He tilted his head, "I recall someone telling me about that. What's the matter? I don't think there's anything wrong with it Sakura-chan."

She looked back at him, "But somethings happened between me and him. Things I shouldn't have done, and the result was a child... I child I didn't want to keep." She lowered her voice, "He'd be about 2 now, and I haven't seen him since he was born, not even in pictures."

Lee took every word in and seemed to study them in his mind. The only thing he said was, "So?"

She blushed, "So, you're not... Upset?"

"It was a mistake, Sakura-chan, everyone makes them. The only thing I'm glad about is that I got you, not him." He smiled and grabbed her hand, "And to prove that, I'd like to marry you..."

"Ma-Marry me?" Sakura said wide eyed, "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If you want, you can pick out the ring... I want to get married soon!" He said cheerfully.

She gawked, and then smiled, "I can't wait!" She whispered, "I'm glad to be with someone like you Lee-san..." She couldn't believe he was okay with everything, and even though she wasn't pure, he wanted to marry her!

Sasuke's bachelor party seemed to come up quickly. Shikamaru and a few other people were invited. Ino worried something would happen, and bachelor parties were always crazy... Shikamaru was too committed, he wouldn't do a thing against her! Would he?

Shikamaru wasn't a heavy drinker, but when it came to being around his friends, that was a different story. After a while Shikamaru was drunk, and he couldn't get a hold of himself. What was he doing? He barely could think and everything was happening so fast! He was no longer around Sasuke, Neji, and Choji. He was with someone different, somewhere else...

Before he had known what had happened he realized that he had done something very wrong, something very bad, and he couldn't undo it. He couldn't tell Ino. When he was in his own bed, Ino seemed to be upset. She lectured him about drinking, but half way through it, Shikamaru was sound asleep.

A few weeks passed, and Shikamaru kept getting phone calls Ino seemed to shrug off and not pay an attention to. She was happy one morning, to announce that she believed she was pregnant. Shikamaru told her that was nice, and went to work.

Ino seemed confused. Shouldn't he be happy to? She looked at the TV which was off... Was he happy about having a family? Or was it too troublesome? She wanted to believe that he was pleased, but some part of her told her that he wasn't happy about something.

Shikamaru said a little irritated, "We have to make it quick... Or I'll be late for work..."

The girl crossed her arms, "Why is it always 'make it quick'? Hmm? I wanna have a little more fun than just a few minutes once a week... Maybe you should stop by, more often?" She slid her hand over his chest.

"I don't think we should be doing this at all!" He snapped, "I really think it needs to stop."

"But if it stops... Think about what I'll tell your wife, think about the things I would do..." She kissed him softly, "We won't get caught, and you know it."

"You never know Temari! What if something happens? What if I am caught? I don't want to loose Ino, and I don't want to be with you!"

"Shut up! That's all I hear out of you!" She sat on the bed, "Ino, Ino, Ino! Why'd you marry the little slut in the first place?"

"She's not a slut." Shikamaru whispered, "And I love her."

"Oh, whatever." She pulled him down by his tie, "Are we going to do this or not?" She smirked as she kissed him roughly and laid back on the bed with Shikamaru on top of her.

He whispered, "If anyone's a slut, it's you."

She only giggled at his comment, "At least I get what I want." She started to removed her clothes, "And you like it..."

He gulped, "I really think we should st-" He was interrupted by a kiss, and before he knew it, he did it again.

When Shikamaru got home from work Ino asked, "Baby? Are you okay? Because when I mentioned I might be pregnant, you sort of, ya'know, got weird about it..."

Shikamaru hugged her and kissed her, "I'm sorry, I was just really focused on work... I'm actually really happy!" He moved the strain of hair out of her face and kissed her again, "I love you... So much..."

The guilt stuck with Shikamaru, but what was he suppose to do? Temari would do something terrible if he tried to stop the affair. She would tell Ino, she would make him seem like the bad guy, or, knowing Temari she would threaten him, or Ino... Perhaps do something illegal. She was already, but Shikamaru was unaware of it, she was threating him as it was.

Ino sat in laid that night and said, "I really hope I am pregnant! Don't you?" She smiled happily, "I want a girl..."

Shikamaru nodded, "I hope so too... And a girl is what we both want first... Then I want one more, and I want a boy." He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I can't wait to raise a family with you, Ino-chan... You'll be a great mother."

"And you'll be a great father! I just know it!" She cuddled up to him, "You're everything I ever wanted... I know I can trust you."

As she said the word trust Shikamaru clinched his eyes shut... She needed to know, but no, he couldn't tell her! She couldn't find out, but at the same time he couldn't continue the affair. He truly loved Ino, and only Ino.

Sakura was happily married to Lee only a few months after Sasuke and Naruto. She couldn't wait, just like Ino, to have a family. This time, Sakura would be a mother, and she would care. She didn't have much guilt leaving Taku with Sasuke, and she didn't really care how he was raised. She never wanted him, but with Lee, she would try her very best. Luckily, Lee wanted to start a family too.

Ino was pregnant, and 4 months a long by then. Shikamaru seemed to grow more nervous about Ino finding out. The phone rang a lot, and when ever Ino answered no one said anything, but when Shikamaru answered there was always someone on the phone.

Sakura and Lee had been trying for a kid, but things weren't going so smoothly. They'd keep trying, but how long would it take to impregnate her? And Sakura had a feeling something was wrong.

When the phone rang one night, Shikamaru said, "I'll get it!"

Ino picked up the other phone to listen. She sat down on the bed and stayed as quiet as she could. Rubbing her slight bulge in the stomach area, from being pregnant, and listened carefully. It was a girl.

"Shika-kun... C'mon, you'll have time before work..." The voice begged, "Please?"

"I really don't know... Maybe she'll figure it out... You've been calling so much, why don't you just wait patiently... I'll come over there when I have the time, you don't need to call and ask every night!"

"Promise me you'll come a little earlier tomorrow." She demanded, "I want to do it longer than what I've been getting."

"Okay... Just stop calling!" He said quietly, "I don't want her to find out."

"I'll see you tomorrow..." She said satisfied as she hung up the phone.

Ino hung up the phone and started crying. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. How could he! How could he do this to her! Who was the girl, and why was she asking him to see her? She knew why, Shikamaru was banging this girl behind her back!

She sobbed into her hands and a few minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Ino... Are you okay baby?"

"No!" She snapped heading for the door.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked through the door and then without warning the door swung open and Shikamaru about lost his balance, "Bab-"

Ino choked on her tears, "You wanna get me something? Get me this. A divorce!" She covered her face with her hand and shook her head.

His eyes widened, "No! Ino!" He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "You don't understand!"

She slid down on the floor and leaned against the door frame. Whispering she looked up, "I trusted you... I really thought you loved me... But... But... Here I am, being the fool..." She wiped away her tears, "I understand, I'm not good enough..."

"No!" He sat on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms, "Don't ever say that!" He started crying, "Don't ever say you're not good enough... Baby, you're everything to me!" He rocked her in his arms, "I love you."

Ino struggled in his arms, "Stop lying to me! I don't want to hear this shit! I don't want to be in this situation, I want you out of my life... An-and my baby's life too."

"You can't decide that! The baby's mine too!" He cried even more, "Don't leave me, please! It's not my fault! She was threating me! She said she'd tell you that it was all my idea, and it wasn't, she's been forcing me into having sex with her! I-I don't want to! I really don't."

"Fuck you!" Ino spat at him coldly, "You want to fuck her, don't you? What am I? Stupid?" She escaped his arms, "Get out!" He kissed her, and she bit his bottom lip.

"Ow!" He cried touching his lip with a finger.

She stood up and snapped, "I don't want to see you anymore!" She started crying again, "How could I be so stupid? How?" She really didn't feel good and she bent over to puke. As she looked back up from barfing she wiped her newly fallen tears and then her mouth.

"Ino... I can't leave... I need to be here for you." Shikamaru said staring at the puke and then her. "Can't we just talk?"

Ino felt light headed and then she blacked out... When she woke up Shikamaru was lying next to her in their bed. Had that all happened? Or did she dream up their first fight? She realized Shikamaru was asleep, but she really needed to talk to him, and she didn't really want to stay in the same bed with him if he really had been banging another woman!

* * *

_Spifftatic Ino  
_


	12. Lee's bad Idea

_**Chapter 12 "Lee's Bad Idea" **_

* * *

Ino felt light headed and then she blacked out... When she woke up Shikamaru was lying next to her in their bed. Had that all happened? Or did she dream up their first fight? She realized Shikamaru was asleep, but she really needed to talk to him, and she didn't really want to stay in the same bed with him if he really had been banging another woman! 

Shikamaru had found himself in the car was some of his things packed. He hadn't backed out of the driveway quite yet, but he would. He had to leave, but at the same time, he had not where to go. No where to stay. Ino had kicked him out, and the only way to really resolve it was to come clean and tell her everything. He couldn't do that, not now, she wouldn't listen, and he blamed himself for the things that had happened.

Temari was so controlling, she had worked her way around his mind. Shikamaru knew how to solve things, but in this situation he was being really stupid. He could have told Ino what happened when he got drunk. He could have told the cops Temari was threatening him. He should have thought before even giving in to the situation, and he could have prevented this... He could've been happy, and Ino could've been happy. He wouldn't have to leave, and Ino wouldn't have to cry. She was so sick, and she was pregnant. She needed him, but she didn't believe he needed her. She thought she was being used, and that she wasn't good enough. She was garbage, someone to lean on when lonely, and someone he could easily forget. But she wasn't. Ino was his world, and Temari was a harmful cause to his world. Like pollution.

Shikamaru found himself near the ocean, and the wind swept over him again and again. The salty smell wasn't as good as it once had seemed to be, and he couldn't believe that he had gotten himself into so much crap. Why couldn't have he just been smart, instead of a coward? Why had the fear of losing something, or having to deal with something overwhelm him? Why had he never over come this fear? And if he had, he wouldn't be dealing with what he was afraid of. Losing Ino. He let out a small sigh as he sat on the roof of his car, gazing out to the gentle waves. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to be with Ino, and he couldn't. He wanted to be in his house, in his bed, next to Ino, but instead he was outside, by the ocean, in the dead of night on the roof of his car. He couldn't sleep, so what was the point of going to a motel? He'd call Sasuke and Naruto in the morning, and maybe stay with them... But what he wanted most of all was to just to talk to Ino.

Sakura and Lee kept trying for a child, and somehow nothing was happening. Sakura became very worried that shouldn't get to be the mother she wanted to be. If they kept trying, things would work out, right? Sakura seemed to be a little on the paranoid side, and Lee could tell. After months of trying, Sakura and Lee decided to see a doctor.

After running a few tests, Sakura impatiently waited a week until they were called back. She chewed on her nails as Lee tried to comfort her. The doctor explained their situation. "Well, we can't find anything that's truly wrong... A possibility is that your body simply refuses his sperm, it's really rare, but it can happen. I'd keep trying, but at this rate it seems like you're not going to get pregnant. You may though, but I wouldn't hope too much."

Sakura ended up crying, even though there was a chance, she felt as if God was picking on her. Was he trying to make her miserable? Why was her life so tangled, and when she finally straightened all the cords out, they get tangled all over again. She wanted to scream, and she wanted to die. Why was everyone else so happy? Why was she so destined to be depressed? What had she done wrong? She felt like she was losing her mind...

Shikamaru ended up staying with Sasuke and Naruto, but he felt really weird being with the happy family when he was so unhappy. When the doorbell rang, none of them were expecting to see Sakura at the door.

Taku tugged on Sasuke's pants, "Daddy who is that?" He peered up at the pink haired girl and then clung to Sasuke's leg. He didn't know this girl!

She looked at Taku and gasped, "That's my baby?"

Naruto got mad, "No, he's mine and Sasuke's! You can't come barging in and expect us to be happy! If you're here about Taku, forget him! You made a choice when he was born and you didn't want to be part of his life! I took your place." He crossed his arms.

Taku was confused, "Mommy? What do you mean?"

Sasuke whispered, "Go play with Uncle Shikamaru."

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "You're letting my child play with that cheating low life?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Get out of here!" Naruto snapped as Taku ran off. "You have no right to be here Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke slammed the door, and Sakura knocked loudly, "You can't do this to me! He's my child too!"

Sasuke said through the door, "You said when he was born that you didn't want him! He's not yours! He never will be! Ever!"

Sakura huffed and returned to the car. She drove home and talked with Lee. He suggested something he didn't know she'd take so seriously. "Why don't you get a court case?" He laughed a little.

She tilted her head, "You know what? That might actually work!"

He sighed… He wasn't serious, and he didn't know why Taku mattered so much. He knew she wanted her own child, but the could get a sperm donation or something! It was his sperm she was rejecting, and it didn't mean she'd reject all sperm. She took Sasuke's just fine after all.

Ino sat on her bed and sighed. Why didn't she listen to what Shikamaru had to say? She hated being alone, and she didn't really want a divorce, she just wanted to work things out, but what if he really did want to cheat on her? Or was Temari really forcing him into it?

Shikamaru tried to stop seeing Temari, but she seemed to be everywhere. When she found out about him and Ino she started calling his cell. He sat on Temari's bed and snapped, "This can't go on!"

"Why? I deserve you more than Ino does anyways. That bitch was brain washing you, baby." She smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Shikamaru snapped, "And I bet you think you deserve my baby too? Well, you don't deserve anything you got from me." He stood up, "I'm never going to come back. We should have been over a long time ago."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "You can't leave me." She pouted, "What will you do? You'll be so lonely without me… Can you handle it." Her hand ran up the inside of his leg.

"If I can't have Ino, I don't want anyone else." He pushed her away, and said trying to stick up for himself, "I'm sick of your shit… and if you threaten me anymore I'll take it to court." He was done be a coward!

She raised an eyebrow, "Getting serious now, baby?" She laughed a little, "I can do better than you anyways." She pushed him out of her apartment building and slammed door.

Shikamaru sighed. He should have got that done months ago! Now he had to clear things up with Ino, if she'd listen. He sighed and got in his car, driving to his house instead of Sasuke's, and knocking on the door.

Ino answered the door but said quietly, "Go away… I don't want to talk…" Why was she pushing him away? She wanted to talk to him, but at the same she wanted to push him away for what he did!

"But…" Shikamaru said reaching out to stop the door from shutting.

"What?" Ino said tearing up, "I don't want to go through this again."

"You won't! I'm not seeing Temari anymore!" He said hoping she'd listen.

"You shouldn't have been seeing her at all!" Ino said crying and trying to push the door shut, "Go away Shikamaru!"

He let the door shut and said quietly, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for all this too happen." He was a coward, that was all, and he was afraid of hurting her. He failed at making her happy and he was just going to run away again. He was a failure, that's all he'd ever be, and when he straightened things out, he'd just fuck up again.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but after I read my fanfiction I realized I have TONS of typos. So, before I post the next chapter, I'm going to rewrite the other chapters, so when you see chapter 13, you might want to reread the whole fiction... If not, that's okay, the plot will stay the same I'm just touching it up.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	13. It's Hard to Get Away With Everything

_**Chapter 13 "It's Impossible to Get Away With Everything, but we Can Try"**_

_**This is my final chapter! Enjoy, and review!! **_

* * *

He let the door shut and said quietly, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for all this too happen." He was a coward, that was all, and he was afraid of hurting her. He failed at making her happy and he was just going to run away again. He was a failure, that's all he'd ever be, and when he straightened things out, he'd just fuck up again.

Ino started to cry as she shut the door. Why was she pushing him away? She needed to talk to him, and she needed him more than anything. It was like slowly killing yourself, painful, and regrettable. She held her stomach and took a deep breath. How would this affect their child's life? How would it be to see only one of your parents at a time? She didn't want that, but at the same time she didn't want to be betrayed again. Was he telling her the truth? Had Temari really pressured him into it? Even at that he shouldn't have done it. He's smarter than that! He thought he was smart enough to get away with it, didn't he? Ino knew Shikamaru's cowardly side as well as she knew he was intelligent, and the chances were just as likely that he was afraid of Temari. After that a few months passed and the parents-to-be found out that they were having a girl.

Sakura wasn't going to back out of this one, and she was going to get what she wanted for once in her life. Taku. Lee was mad at himself for even suggesting it, but Sasuke should easily win the case. He felt bad for hoping that Sakura would lose, but he really didn't want to deal with her child. He'd rather adopt a kid to raise himself.

She twisted the phone cord while listening to the persistent ringing on Sasuke's end. Finally a cheery Naruto answered the phone. Sakura was surprised at how the blond could be so happy all the time, but shrugged it off. "May I talk to Sasuke? It's really important Naruto-kun." She leaned against the wall and tapped her foot quietly against the hard wood floor.

Naruto hesitated before saying, "Okay... Hold on a moment, 'kay Sakura-chan?" He set the phone down and explained to Sasuke that Sakura had something important to talk to him about. Unwillingly Sasuke entered the living room.

"Hello?" Sasuke said. He really didn't want to talk to the pink-haired girl, but if it were that important he'd listen to what she had to say. "Just get this over with okay?"

Sakura took a small breath and said softly, "I'm going to get a court case... I want Taku." She was determined, and the last thing she'd do is getting Taku, and she'd die trying, or in this case, go crazy. She winced as she waited for Sasuke's reaction, which she knew would be bad.

Sasuke groaned, "Why do you want him so badly now? You gave him up at birth! He's not yours! He never will be!"

"He is mine!" She snapped, "I gave birth to him! He's mine! He's my baby!" She was frustrated, and why did everyone keep things from her? Why wouldn't they let her be happy? She didn't understand why God always picks on her! "He's my baby..." She whispered into the phone on the verge of tears.

"You didn't want him... You gave him away, and he's no longer yours." Sasuke said back before he hung up. He shook his head and sighed. Why did Sakura want Taku so badly?

Sakura hung up and started to cry. "He's my baby..." She wanted to be a mother... A real mother, she'd prove herself to Taku, and he'd love her... She'd be his mommy, Naruto couldn't be a mother, and Sakura was sure she'd win the case. She was so sure her baby would be hers.

When the time came, the court case actually took place, and you can only guess who won... Sasuke smiled, and he knew Sakura was really pissed. He left the building pleased, he proved to Sakura that even in court they agreed with him, and Taku was not hers. She gave him up at birth, and that was that.

Sakura cried as she got into the car, "But he's my baby!" She hid her face from Lee and muttered something about Taku and Sasuke. Lee only focused on driving because he was actually getting sick of Sakura's over dramatic crap. He didn't need it! They were happy until they found out he couldn't get her pregnant, and then it all changed. He hated his life right at that moment, and he wasn't happy at all. He just wanted Sakura to be happy, but the only way to do that was to give her Taku and make him love her. That was near impossible.

As soon as the couple got home Lee opened the door for his wife, and asked her if she was okay, but Sakura never made eye contact or said a word. She simply kept her eyes fixed to the ground and said every once in a while, "He's my baby", but that was it. She was mad a Sasuke, and she'd get what she wanted no matter what! She had a plan that she couldn't tell anyone... Not even Lee.

Ino was only 7 months along when her water broke late into the night. She was so scared she didn't know what to do! She called 9-1-1 and was rushed to the hospital. She cried and cried for Shikamaru, and she continued to ask if she could call him. The doctor told her they'd contact him, and have him come right away. She became slightly paranoid, and refused to do anything until Shikamaru was there. She wanted Shikamaru, she needed Shikamaru, and she knew they'd work through their problems! She knew they could be happy, and she knew they wouldn't have to be separated any longer.

Shikamaru rushed in the room, and he was more worried than Ino was! The baby could die if it came this early, but the doctors said that there was no way to stop it, and she'd have to give birth to it early. Ino started crying when Shikamaru entered the room. She felt better when he sat at her side and gripped her hand. She tried to explain how she didn't want them to be apart but she was already in labor and she couldn't help it. The doctors told her to push, but she didn't want to. Finally Shikamaru whispered, "Just push baby, things will be okay in the end, okay?" She closed her eyes and gave in.

Sakura left the house after dark and found her way to Sasuke's. She broke into the Uchiha household and found herself hovering over Sasuke's bed. Her hand shook unsteadily as she drew forth the knife. She could slit Sasuke and Naruto's throat, and they wouldn't go through much, they were asleep. She choked out, "He's my baby... I want my baby." As she swung the knife forth she stopped only inches away from Sasuke.

"Daddy?" The little voice said turning the light on. He saw the pink-haired woman and blinked. What was she doing? "Daddy!" Taku screamed when he saw the knife Sakura possessed... Then, Sakura found herself in a dirty situation. Instead of jail, she was thrown into a mental institution.

Ino breathed heavily and kept asking, "Is she okay? Is she okay?" Shikamaru said quietly, "They're figuring it all out..." He was just as frightened as she was! He didn't want the child to die, he wanted his baby, and he was scared that if the baby died that he and Ino were doomed... Maybe it would tear them apart for good. He laid down into the hospital bed with Ino, ignoring the blood, and whispered, "I love you..." He wanted her to know he did, and he wanted to clear the whole mess up right then.

She looked away, "I've been unfair... I wouldn't listen to what you had to say, and I knew that if I got the full story I'd know the truth... But I was scared. Shika-kun, I was afraid you'd do it again." She closed her eyes and turned her head towards him as she reopened them. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

He touched her cheek and said, "I know what I did was wrong... And I'm stupid... But I want you to know that there never was a day where I'd pick Temari over you. Every day we were apart you're all I thought about, and I was scared that I'd never get to be with you again because of my stupid mistake. I'm stupid Ino-chan, but I understand why you don't want to be with me."

"I want to be with you..." She said quietly, "I just don't want to be hurt again." She started to cry into his chest, "I just don't want to feel like I'm not good enough... Like someone's better."

"She was never better!" Shikamaru said holding her, "You're the best thing to me... I don't care if you don't believe me but it's true, and I want to prove it!"

"Did you see her while you were gone?" Ino whispered into his chest and gripped his shirt.

"No. I ended it... She's not a problem anymore." He hugged her even tighter, "Please... Just let me be with you again! I can't do this anymore, one more night without you and I'll go crazy!"

She said softly, "I love you Shikamaru... I really do." After a few minutes they found out they could support the baby in the hospital for a few months, they couldn't guarantee that the baby would live, but it was the only chance. Shikamaru and Ino were happy a few months later when Aiko Nara was in good health and was ready to be part of the family.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the living room and watched their child play. Nothing was better than the life they were given, and Taku was just a blessing in Naruto's eyes. He smiled at Sasuke and said, "I'm glad things turned out the way they did." Sasuke simply nodded and kissed Naruto... Life was good. 

**The End**

* * *

Well, if you have any questions ask in a reveiw and I will reply.

What happens to Lee? Let's just say he gets into a realtionship with Tenten, 'kay?

_Arigato!_ _Spifftastic Ino_


End file.
